


Play Nice

by allthingsmagical



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Eighth Year, Humor, M/M, Post-War, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2419985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back to Hogwarts for their eighth year. Wanting house unity Headmistress McGonagall pairs the eighth year Gryffindors with the Slytherins, telling them they are to play nice and set a good example for the younger years…. Or else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Nice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cathcer1984](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/gifts).



Harry took a deep breath as he looked around his room at Grimmauld place, checking he had packed everything. "Whatever Master Harry is missing Kreacher can be sending on sir." Harry looked Kreacher and smiled. Ever since he gave him that locket to keep Kreacher couldn't do enough for Harry, he was even nice to Hermione, he actually caught Kreacher smiling at her the other day, of course when he asked him about it he denied it.

"Thank you Kreacher." Shrinking the things Harry was taking with him on the train to his final ride on the Hogwarts express Harry smiled at Kreacher and thinking of platform nine and three quarters, Harry disapparated.

"Harry!"

Harry looked up and saw nothing but hair. "Hermione, see, said I would come." He pulled back and hugged Ron next.

"Glad you turned up mate, you could have got here earlier though, you left it any later she would have been turning up at Grimmauld place."

Harry laughed at his best friend before getting on the train with his friends following him.

"I wonder how they will house us this year if we are going back for what they are calling our eighth year as we missed our seventh." Ron asked.

"I don't know, I mean we can't sleep in the Gryffindor tower anymore that is for years one to seven I think we might have separate rooms or if there isn't enough we might be sharing." Hermione said.

* * *

When they arrived at Hogwarts Harry looked up at the castle and smiled, looking at it it was hard to believe that a war had gone on there just four months ago.

When they entered the Great Hall they saw six tables instead of five. You had the four long tables for each house the long table at the top that was for the Professors and near the top between the tables for the houses and the Professors was another table which Harry guessed was for the eighth years.

Harry sat down along with everyone else and groaned when he looked up and saw who was sat facing him. Draco Malfoy, who sneered before turning his attention to Professor McGonagall who stood up and called for everyone's attention.

"Welcome back to you all. I am pleased to see that everyone has returned despite what happened just a few short months ago and I am pleased to see those who missed their seventh year have returned to finish their education who will now be eighth years. Professor Snape has stepped down from being Headmaster and is to be your Defence Against The Dark Arts Professor. I would like to introduce you all to Professor James he will be teaching Transfiguration."

The new Professor stood and did a little bow when he heard applause.

"We should all count ourselves lucky to have miraculously survived this war, we should also know that what your previous Headmaster once said at the end of the Triwizard Tournament we held here, one very important part which stuck out most was that our hearts beat as one, meaning underneath the facade we put up we are all the same. We are here to learn, and yes by 'we' I mean us Professors also. This war has shown me many things so this year is to be different."

When the hall erupted into murmurs McGonagall sighed. "Silence!" she roared rendering the hall into silence. "Thank you. Now what I mean by different is no more rivalry, no more one house thinking they are better than the other. I know Gryffindor's, Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's get along and I know only a few of the Slytherin's who have friend who aren't in their house and then it is in secret. I want no more of this. I will have no more of this. Eighth years step forwards please."

All those returning for their eighth year stood up and moved forwards, coming to a stop when they were only feet away from the Headmistress. "If the others see you all getting along and playing nice then they will follow. I can't force you all to get along but this is what I can do." she looked over her shoulder, "Severus?"

The former Headmaster stood up and walked over to Minerva with a small box in his hand.

"I have discussed this with all the Professors and they all agree."

"Only too well." Severus said looking at his godson.

"Now then. In this box are all of your names. Gryffindor's are to pick out a name if it is one from Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw you put it back. Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs get on well with everyone it is the Gryffindors and Slytherins I am most concerned about. Each of you will come forward and pick a name from the box if it isn't Slytherin you will put it back and try again. Mr Weasley you first."

Ron moaned and stepped forwards and put his hand in the box Professor Snape held and pulled out a piece of paper, looking down he sighed. "Theo Nott." he said.

"Thank you Mr Weasley, that wasn't so hard, was it, go and sit back down with Mr Nott." when Ron nodded and walked away McGonagall looked a Harry. "Mr Potter,"

Harry nodded and moved forwards taking a piece of paper from the box and saw the name written upon it 'Draco Malfoy' he looked up. "Justin Finch Fletchly." he said and moved his hand to place the piece of paper back in the box.

"You need new glasses then Potter as I see very clearly Draco Malfoy." Professor Snape said. "Nice try Potter, back to the table."

When Harry sat down Ron clapped him on the back. "Hard luck mate."

"You say that like that is a bad thing Weasel, he is lucky, it is me that has the hard luck."

"Lucky?" Harry asked. "Not a word I would use."

"Mr Potter what did I just say?" McGonagall called over.

"He started it." Harry answered seeing the Headmistress roll her eyes before turning back to the others.

Just then Hermione sat down along with Blaise Zabini. "You can't share with him, he is male." Ron said.

"It will be fine Ron; I shared a tent with you and Harry for nearly a year."

"Yeah but unlike us Zabini is as straight as an arrow."

Hermione laughed. "Ron up until a few months ago so were you."

"Hang on, scarhead and weasel are gay. How did that happen? Did you want to experiment on a bloke last year and have only each other?" he asked getting a laugh from Blaise.

"If they did they are not as different from us Draco as that is how you found you were gay, by experimenting with me and seeing you prefer the male sex." Theo said making Harry and Ron laugh.

"You dropped lucky with him as your dorm mate Ron." Harry said.

* * *

After dinner McGonagall stopped by their table. "Something you all need to be told." she said. "You are to make peace and play nice with who you are sharing with, you are all back because you all know you need to take your N. E. W. Ts. You will get along, if you bully your dorm mate and it can be proven the one who bullies will be joining the first years with everything, share a dorm with them, eat with them _learn_ with them."

"That's not fair!" Harry said.

"As I have told you once before Potter life isn't." Snape said as he joined McGonagall.

"Even if you do not bully, the one who asks to have a new dorm mate or makes excuses for wanting a new dorm mate will join first years also. If one comes to me saying they are being bullied and it proves they are not then that also counts as you joining first years in everything do I make myself clear?"

"So it is either play nice and make friends or at least learn to tolerate each other or we are sharing all year with first years learning what they are when we need to take our N. E. W. Ts?" Draco asked.

"Got it in one Mr Malfoy, Mr Filch will show you all where you are to be staying, have a pleasant night." she said and walked away, Snape following but stopped when Draco grabbed his arm.

"Uncle Sev I can't live with Potter for ten months!"

"Is that you complaining and wanting to not share with him?"

Draco let go of Professor Snape's arm. "No. I am just thinking aloud."

Professor Snape smirked and walked away.

"This is bullshit!" Harry said.

"For once Potter I agree with you." Draco said.

* * *

As they were all being shown to their rooms Theo went to walk beside Hermione. "Is Weasley really gay Granger?"

Hermione turned to see Theo looking at her hopefully. "Yes. We did like each other that way and last year while camping we kissed and neither of us felt anything, he was surprised more than me. I told him to ask Harry about it and ask to kiss him as Harry is gay and it was a good job I was there as I had to pull them apart for air."

"Really? They are together then?"

"Oh no. As much as they love each other as friends that is all they ever will be as they each have a type and it isn't each other."

"Thanks Granger."

"Mind me asking why you want to know?"

"Just curious." he said, missing Hermione smile as he fell back to walk alongside Ron as Filch was to show them next where they will be sleeping.

Draco and Harry being the last to be shown to their rooms Draco glared at Filch before shoving Harry, making sure he got into the dorm first. "Is this it?" he asked.

"No need to have anything too big when it will just be the two of you." he said as he picked up his cat. "Nighty night."

"How is that flea ball still living?" Draco asked, sneering at the cat who hissed at him over Filch's shoulder.

Harry seeing that Draco was still looking at the now closed portrait slowly started to walk backwards to where they would be sleeping, his quickened his pace and turned and hurried to the sleeping dorm only to be struggling with Draco as they both tried to get through the door, Harry won and got in the room first and went to head to the bed on the right only to be tackled by Draco, with him having more upper strength than the blond Harry won the fight again and all but threw Draco down onto the bed on the left.

Draco growled and quickly went through his things and got his toiletries before storming into the bathroom, Harry smirked and got off his bed and started to look around the room. There were two beds, two chests of drawers beside each bed leaving that far of a gap between both beds.

The door which led to the bathroom was to the far left across from Draco's bed, he looked at the beds and saw his was decorated for a Gryffindor and the other for a Slytherin. At the bottom of each bed was their trunks and a few feet away from the bottom of their bed pushed flat against the wall was a desk, one each side of the door that led to the small common room, next to each desk a small bookcase.

Harry took all his books from his trunk and turned them all to their original size before placing them how he wanted them on the shelves.

"Bathroom is now yours Potter."

Harry looked over his shoulder to see Draco who was wearing silk pyjamas climb into bed. Harry got up and collected his things and headed to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

Draco laid on his side, his back to the bathroom door, a smirk on his face as he knew what was coming, he counted to five and only got as far as three before the door to the bathroom opened, hitting against the wall with a bang.

"What the fuck is that on the tiles near the shower Malfoy?"

"I think that is obvious Potter. I charmed the shower to only be on for the certain time I needed it, I was feeling, aroused, towards the end so had a pleasant wank in the shower, but as I charmed it the water stopped before I could wash it off."

Harry answered by slamming the bathroom door shut followed by a yell minutes later which was followed by a loud "What the fuck have you done to the water Malfoy I can't get it hot!"

"Didn't want you getting excited Potter knowing I stood where you are now and wanked, cold shower would cool you down if the thought aroused you." he yelled back before closing his curtains and putting a locking charm on them before letting himself fall to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Harry got up and cast a tempus charm, six thirty in the morning. He got up and pulled his curtains back to see Draco still had his curtains closed, no doubt he will be getting up any minute to make himself try and look perfect before heading down to- Harry stopped mid thought and smiled at the idea that came to mind, he picked up his wand and waved it towards Draco's bed.

He got up and got himself ready for breakfast and opened the door, looking back he smiled at Draco's bed. "Malfoy get up time for breakfast."

Harry listened as he heard Draco move about he could see the curtains moving before he heard Draco casting different spells. "Potter what have you done I can't get out!"

"You will eventually Malfoy, good luck in trying to make yourself look perfect before heading down to breakfast."

"I will get you for this Potter!"

"It is your own fault for this is merely me paying you back for turning the water cold. I know you said you did it as a favour so I am just returning it, thought you would like a sleep in."

"Yes but not on a school day Potter!" Draco snapped while trying more spells.

Harry tutted. "There is just no pleasing you is there Malfoy." he said and left, making sure the blond could hear him laughing.

* * *

When Harry sat down and helped himself to some breakfast Ron looked at him. "What have you done?" he asked.

"Nothing. Why?"

"The last seven years I have woke up next to you, come down to breakfast with you and you haven't had a smile on your face like that."

"Well I no longer have bad nights with nightmares and a killer after me, vowing to kill anyone and everyone to get to me." Harry explained as he started to eat.

Just then Blaise looked up. "Draco? What have you done to your hair?"

Harry looked up and saw that Draco had his hair hanging loose and going into his face instead of styled back.

"Nothing!" he snapped as he sat down. "Want to know why I have done nothing to it? Because I didn't have time."

"Slept in?" Theo asked.

"No. Potter locked the curtains around my bed making me late so I haven't had time. It's his fault."

"You started it Malfoy, wanking in the shower and leaving your cum all over the tiles knowing I was going in the shower after you."

"You chucked me on the bed claiming the one I wanted as yours."

"Honestly." Hermione said, shaking her head even though everyone else was laughing. "Are you both eighteen or eight?"

"No one asked you to speak Granger." Draco snapped.

Blaise stopped laughing. "She is right Draco."

Draco looked up at his friend and groaned. "Are you serious?" he asked, only getting a smirk for an answer.

* * *

Severus walked into the Defence Against The Dark Arts classroom and stopped and turned when he reached the front. "You are to sit with who you share your dorm with so I suggest you all move. Now."

Everyone moved and Severus sighed when he saw Ron standing behind Draco who was sitting next to Theo. "Malfoy get up and move."

"Why do I have to move?"

"Are you causing problems? Would you like me to see the Headmistress?"

Draco slammed his books about and stormed over to Harry and dropped into the seat beside him. "This term you will be learning the Patronus Charm and before you interrupt my class Potter I know you can cast a corporeal Patronus but most in this class can not. As you know how you will be helping Mr Malfoy master his, the rest of you will be paired with who you share with and will be helping each other. Now then. Who can tell me what it takes to cast the charm?"

Hermione's arm shot up in the air.

"Someone who isn't Miss Granger."

Harry sighed and lifted his arm.

"Yes?" Severus asked.

"It takes a happy memory, not just any happy memory it has to be a powerful one, you have to allow it to fill you up and you are to focus on that memory, as long as you focus on it and allow it to fill you up the Patronus will be with you until you cancel it."

"Correct. Wands out and choose a happy memory allow it to fill you up and when it has simply say the incantation 'Expecto Patronum'."

Severus started to walk around the room; he wasn't surprised to see Neville's Patronus be nothing more than a silver wisp. Harry cast his and a stag circled the room before coming to stand beside him.

"Sir what is your patronus?" Hermione boldly asked.

"I don't think that is any of your business is it Granger, focus on your own Patronus instead of other people's."

"Sir?" Harry asked.

Severus stopped and looked at Harry. "Yes?"

"What is your happy memory?" he asked quietly, only Draco who was beside him heard and paused to listen.

"The friendship I had with your mother before I ruined it." he answered before moving on.

"Why did you ask my godfather that?" Draco asked Harry after class. "Didn't think he would have a happy memory in his life?"

"Having you for a godson no." Harry answered and walked away.

* * *

It was a few days later when Ron who was on his way to the Great Hall to get some food when a door opened and an arm came out dragging him inside. Ron did a little run to get his balance before turning to see Harry stood with his back against the door. "Blimey mate what's up with you; you almost tore my arm off."

"Sorry Ron but I need your help."

"Of course mate what's wrong?"

Theo who was on his way to the great hall saw Ron ahead of him and was about to catch up when he saw him being pulled into a classroom. He hurried over to the now closed door and stood to listen.

"Malfoy. I have only shared the dorm with him for four days and I am going out of my mind, I can't go and complain or ask to swap or be moved or I will be joining the first years."

"Then piss him off." Ron shrugged.

"How? How do I know what will piss him off?"

A tapping on the door had Harry turning and opening the door he watched as Theo walked in and closed the door behind him. "I saw Ron get dragged in and listened in. Looks like you have a problem Potter."

"Yeah a Malfoy sized one."

"Then you need to know exactly what buttons to press with him. I can help you and won't tell him."

"You will?" Ron asked.

"Yes."

"What's the catch?" Harry asked.

"No catch. I will help you. For a price." he added, smiling at an oblivious Ron.

Harry looked from Theo to Ron and grinned. "Give me five minutes with him; he will join you in the hall."

Theo nodded and left the room with a grin on his face.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?"

"Ron Theo said he will help and tells us what pisses Draco off and not tell him."

"Brilliant. But he said for a price Harry."

"Yes and that price is you."

Ron frowned. "Don't follow."

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes. "Ron Theo likes you, likes you as in wants you more than a friend."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"So he tells me things about Malfoy in exchange for things from me and I tell you?"

"Yes!"

Ron sighed. "Fine. But kissing is as far as I go with him Harry."

"I know. And thank you." Harry hugged Ron and ushered him to the door, "okay go and join him for something to eat then and let me know what he comes up with."

"I'm going I'm going." Ron laughed as he left. "You are lucky I am gay mate."

* * *

Theo looked up and smiled when Ron sat beside him. "Will I be helping then?"

"Y-yes. But only k-kissing, that is as fa-" Ron stopped when Theo placed his lips upon his in a quick kiss.

"You are stuttering."

"I am nervous."

"No need to be. Okay one of the things with Draco is, he likes it to be cold when he goes to bed."

"Why?"

"So he can snuggle right down. Yes I know to look at him you wouldn't think he likes to snuggle but that is Draco. And despite how proud he is of his figure a naked boy can make him blush very profusely."

"Is this the same Draco?"

"The very same." Theo laughed.

"Thank you. I will go and tell Harry, more kisses tonight in thanks for telling me?"

"Yes." Theo answered, watching Ron leave with a smile on his face.

* * *

When Ron repeated all what Theo had said Harry started to laugh. "Are you sure this is the same Draco Malfoy?" he asked.

"I asked Theo that and yes it is the same ferret."

Harry laughed. "Thanks mate and let me know when you have more."

"I will, got to get going back now; I promised Theo more kisses because of what he told me."

"How do you feel about having to kiss him?"

"You are lucky he is a good kisser." Ron said as he left.

Harry clapped his hands and rubbed them together, he had work to do.

* * *

That night Draco walked into the room he shared with Harry. "Fuck it is hot in here. Potter!"

"Yes?" came Harry's voice from the bathroom.

"It is red hot in here what have you done?"

"Made it warm so I can sleep better."

"I can't sleep with it this hot!"

"You will have to try. I have slept the first four nights uncomfortable, I need my sleep."

Before Draco could answer Harry came walking out of the bathroom without a stitch of clothing on and got in his bed. Draco turned bright red and turned away. "You can't sleep naked Potter!"

"In my own bed I will sleep how I like Malfoy, you think it is too hot then cast a cooling charm."

"A cooling charm won't work if you have cast a warming charm, with you casting that if I cast a cooling charm all it will do is make the air muggy. Remove the charm."

"No. Night Malfoy." Harry made sure to toss and turn a few times showing Malfoy all of him before he closed the curtains surrounding him.

Draco could only stare at the now closed curtains, cursing himself for feeling hard just from seeing Potter of all people naked. He cancelled Harry's warming charm and sighed when he felt the air start to cool down before he changed and got into bed himself.

* * *

Draco had taken to studying in the library, damn Potter and his naked body, curse him for wanting to do nothing but touch, run his hands over that tanned skin, lick and nip wanting to know his weak spots. He was so fucked.

Draco dropped his head on the table, he couldn't let Potter do this to him, he had to fight back, get under Potters skin, but how? He knew Theo shared with Weasley and he knew for a fact no one knew Potter better than Weasley and Granger, especially Weasley with sharing a dorm with him for six years. He knew if had any hope of getting under Potter's skin then he needed Theo's help.

Draco would have to catch Theo the next day at breakfast; he couldn't leave it any longer. Potter had even started getting off his bed facing him and stretching, stretching! Before he picked his things up and disappeared into the bathroom.

After Draco had showered and dressed he made his way to the Great Hall for his breakfast, hoping to catch Theo alone. He turned a corner and saw Theo not so far in front of him, before he could call out to him he saw a door open and an arm come out which pulled him inside. Draco took out his wand and slowly walked towards the door.

"Still got your firebolt Potter?" Theo asked, his arm around Ron.

"Yes."

"Polish it in front of Draco. He has these magazines, naked wizards polishing broomsticks, straddling them, rubbing them. His weakness."

Harry started laughing.

Draco reached the door to hear Harry laughing, he frowned, Theo was in there with Potter? Draco leaned against the door to hear what was being said.

"Do you have anything else?" he heard Ron ask, Weasley as well? "Harry really needs to push Malfoy's buttons and make him want to ask to move."

Draco froze. So Harry was getting information about him for Harry to use to wind him up in order for him to snap first? And what had Harry promised Theo for this information? Thinking about all that Potter had done so far it now all made sense.

He was willing to bet all he had that Harry doesn't normally sleep naked and only started to when Theo told him it makes him uncomfortable. Draco smirked. "Let the games begin Potter."

Draco walked into the Great Hall and helped himself to some breakfast. He couldn't believe Theo, traitor, telling Potter all of his weaknesses. When he saw Theo enter with Weasley holding hands he knew Theo wasn't giving Potter information for nothing. What was it with his friends? Theo liking Weasley, Blaise liking Granger, what's next? Pansy wanting Longbottom?

They sat down opposite Draco and started talking quietly to each other, Theo whispering to Weasley which made him smile or laugh. Annoyed at his friend Draco swung his leg out and kicked the other Slytherin under the table.

Theo jumped when he felt a foot come into contact with his shin, he looked up at Draco with a questionable look on his face, the blond merely raised an eyebrow before getting up and leaving him and Ron alone.

Giving Potter information in return for sex with Weasley? Draco shuddered at the thought and headed off to class trying to think of ways to wind Potter up.

* * *

When classes had finished Draco walked into the common room he shared with Potter and stopped when he saw the Gryffindor asleep on the settee, a Charms book open in his lap, his head dropped back. He walked forward and on the small table in front of the brunet was his planner which was marked for when his homework was due in, taking out his wand he changed the date to two days earlier.

"Won't be trying to wind me up now Potter, too busy getting your homework done." he said, smirking as he left Potter to it and walked up into the dorm.

* * *

Three days later everyone at the eighth year table jumped when Harry slammed his books down and sat down hard, glaring at Draco.

"Harry what's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Ask blondie over there."

Draco dropped the smirk on his face and replaced it with a sneer. "Don't call me that scarhead."

"I will call you whatever the fuck I like. It is because of you I have been up all night doing my homework that I thought was all due in today!"

"Today? Harry what made you think it was all due in today?" Hermione asked.

"Because wanker over there changed my homework planner. I thought it all had to be in today and some of the lessons that were yesterday I thought it was a day late so I have been giving my Professor's homework and apologising when there was no need to."

"But that is good Harry. At least everything is done and handed in and you can relax now."

"That is not the point Hermione and whose side are you on?"

* * *

That dinner time Draco had gone up to his dorm and started to search through Harry's things, making sure to put everything back where he found it. He often saw Harry writing in a journal, he must have another somewhere.

After ten minutes of searching Draco found seven journals, each one with writing on the front. 'Year one, year two, year three, year four, year five, year six,' and the last one named. 'Year on the run.'

He flicked through the first five and dropped the sixth book when it gave him several shocks. After cursing Draco gingerly picked it up. He smirked, if all the others opened fine and this one hexed you there was clearly something in there Potter didn't want anyone knowing.

He cast a tempus charm and knowing Potter will be coming in here anytime now to get his books, he waved his wand and everything flew back into place, another wave had the trunk locked with the spells Potter had used.

Draco hurried into the bathroom when he heard the portrait door open. He spelled the bathroom door so he could see though it, he laughed quietly when he saw that the Gryffindor have a bit of food down his front and on his trousers, the laughter quickly died down when Harry started to strip and change before picking up his books and leaving.

Draco looked down at his now tented trousers. He closed his eyes and thought of Hagrid naked. "Not Potter, anyone but Potter." he said and placed a hand over his now soft cock.

He came out and went back to Harry's trunk and made an exact copy of Harry's journal for year six and after a few seconds decided to make a copy of his year on the run. Once he got what he needed he picked up his books he will need for that afternoon and headed for class.

* * *

"Pair up." Professor Snape said once everyone was present. "You will be learning to cast a corporeal Patronus today, if you know how and your partner doesn't then help them."

Harry stood up and made his way over to Draco and took out his wand. "Expecto Patronum." A stag shot out of Harry's wand and walked around him before staying by his side. "Remember Malfoy. The happiest memory you have."

"Kind of hard to do Potter given how I grew up."

"Yeah and as I had an easy life growing up I have no trouble thinking of a happy memory." Harry said sarcastically before sighing. "Look just close your eyes, think of your past and try and remember when you were most happy, even if it was only for a few seconds, hold onto it and let it fill you up."

"Suddenly you're the expert."

"Well since I have been casting a corporeal Patronus since the age of thirteen I'd say I know more about it than you."

Draco glared at Harry before closing his eyes, trying to think when he was at his happiest, he remembered how he felt when he saw his mother at the end of the war, alive and well, he allowed it to fill him up and he opened his eyes to see Harry watching him closely, he raised his wand. "Expecto Patronum." when a silver wisp shot out he let out a frustrated groan.

"Don't get so frustrated, you have got it even if it is just a wisp, you either need to allow the memory you chose to allow you to fill you up even more or choose a different memory."

"Potter is right Draco; you need to focus all your attention on that one happy memory."

Draco turned to see his godfather stood there. "At least I got something this time, shows I am improving."

"That it does, try practicing in your free time also." Severus said before walking away.

* * *

_Followed Draco again today under the cloak, I now know he is going in the room of requirement. He is alone, he has cut himself off from everyone, he looks pale... ill. At first I started to follow him determined to find out what he was up to. Now I follow him to make sure he is alright. I see him at meal times and am yet to see him eat._

Draco lowered the journal. Harry was worried about him? He turned a few more pages and read some more.

_How could I? I am thankful Professor Snape found us and healed Draco. I have just come back from seeing him in the hospital wing. I put my cloak on and went and sat with him. It was only when I was falling asleep that I came away. For the first ten minutes all I did was stare at his chest. I couldn't stop the tears from coming when I saw the scars. The scars he will now always have because of me. Why? Why did I use a spell what I didn't know? I could have killed him and would have done if Professor Snape hadn't come. Draco didn't deserve that... I'm sorry._

Draco closed the book. The more he read of it the more he got to know Harry. Harry liked him, fancied him. He smirked. "Now that I can use." he said.

* * *

That night Harry walked out of the bathroom after having used it after Draco and stopped when he saw the blond sat on his knees and a small tin in his hand, his other hand roaming over his chest. Harry swallowed. "Wha- what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I am doing Potter? I am rubbing salve into my scars, the ones you very kindly gave me."

Harry slowly knelt on his bed and watched the blond. "Do they still hurt?"

"Do any of your old scars hurt or itch or burn when the weather changes?"

"Yes."

"So do these."

"I don't understand, when Professor Snape healed you Poppy said you shouldn't have any scars, she said so."

Draco turned and frowned at Harry. "How would you know?"

Harry ducked his head looking ashamed. "I sat with you all night under the cloak, I was scared that I killed you, Poppy saw me creeping out and she told me there would be no scars."

"And there wouldn't have been, she offered to help me get rid of them but I wanted to keep them."

"May I ask why?"

"To remind me of how stupid I once was." the blond said before placing the salve down before closing the curtains around him. That didn't go to plan although he did see Harry staring at his chest, the conversation that just happened wasn't meant to, he was meant to tease Harry, wind him up. Sighing Draco placed locking charms around his bed before drifting off into a fitful sleep with dreams that contained pleasant images of himself and Harry together.

* * *

As the days went on so did Draco and Harry's bickering, each trying to wind the other one up and push them too far. "Nakedness doesn't bother him Theo."

"He's bluffing Harry." the Slytherin said with his hand firmly in Ron's. "Where is he now?"

"In our rooms talking and laughing with Blaise and Pansy so I came away, the look he gave me I could tell he was hoping it would make me go straight to McGonagall and ask for a move."

"Are you sure you don't mind stripping in front of him?" Theo asked.

"No."

"What about Blaise and Pansy?"

Ron frowned and looked at Theo. "What do you have planned?"

Theo smirked and took out one of Fred and George's inventions out of his boyfriend's pocket. "What does this do when it hits something?"

"Explodes covering what it hit in green goo." Ron explained.

"Excellent." Theo let go of Ron's hand and stepped back. "This is what you are to do Harry." he said before lifting his arm up with the small box in it.

* * *

Pansy jumped when the portrait to Draco and Harry's room slammed open. Draco looked up and saw Harry covered in green slimy goo and was about to laugh when Harry's movements stopped him.

Harry knowing full well he was being watched by three Slytherin's pretended he wasn't aware as he stripped off his jumper and shirt, kicking off his shoes and pulling off his socks before pulling down his trousers and boxer briefs.

"Potter!"

Harry kicked his clothes to the side and look up. "What?"

"Do that in your room I have people here."

"So I see and I am in my room." Harry pointed his wand at his clothes and banished them. "Bloody kids." he mumbled before walking over to the rooms where he and Draco slept and shut the door, smirking and placing his ear to the wood to listen.

"Draco how stupid are you to complain sharing a room with Potter. And you say he sleeps naked. Lucky bastard."

"Lucky? That wanker planned this he knew you and Blaise were here. He planned this."

"Draco Harry didn't know we were here until you called out his name."

"He knew Blaise."

Harry gave a quiet laugh before heading to the shower. "Of course I knew."

Draco got up and went and checked their room as soon as he heard the shower running he headed back out. "Right then I need help from both of you. This isn't what Potter is like he knew I had you here which is why he did it, has the traitor Theo helping him."

"Theo? Why would Theo help him?" Blaise asked.

"Because he likes Weasley so he is with Theo so in return Theo can tell Potter all about me, I need to make him feel uncomfortable, Pansy do you know anyone who will not go running to tell Potter what I am up to?"

"Why what are you up to?"

Draco answered her with a smirk.

* * *

Two nights later Harry was laying flat on his back his hands under his pillow lifting so far up so his ears were covered. Stupid Draco and stupid feelings! Harry cursed; he let the pillow drop and growled at what he heard.

"Oh yes! Oh come on, faster Draco, please, fuck me, fuck me hard."

"Oh come on its been an hour already." Harry whispered and sat up wrenching the curtains around his bed back to give the blond an earful only to come face to face with Draco's bed that was covered in curtains but was also rocking banging back and forth against the wall.

"This is bullshit!" he snapped before drawing the curtains back around his own bed after casting silencing charms around the blond's bed.

Behind the curtains of the moving bed Draco was sat crossed legged reading one of Harry's journals he had copied while a seventh year Ravenclaw which Draco didn't know the name of was now screaming out he was coming while sitting cross legged facing the blond rocking back and forth as he moved the bed.

Draco put his hand up to stop the Ravenclaw when he felt the charm go around his bed. "Okay we are done. Remember we will be in separate sheets so there should be no skin touching."

The Ravenclaw nodded and after they both wrapped sheets around themselves they lay down and went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Draco awoke and pulling his covers back he saw the curtains still closed around Harry's bed, casting a tempus charm he saw that Harry would be waking any minute now. He roughly shook the Ravenclaw boy and woke him.

"What?"

"Get dressed and make a noise about it."

"My Arithmancy homework-"

"Has been done," Draco whispered.

The boy nodded and got out of bed stumbling about the room looking for his clothes, making as much noise as he could.

Harry woke up and drew his curtains back and saw a seventh year from Ravenclaw dancing about trying to get dressed, looking across at Draco's bed he saw the blonds sitting up his hands behind his head the sheets pooled around his waist. "Same time tonight?"

"Can't tonight, still sore Malfoy, same time next week definitely." the boy said with a smile before leaving.

Draco turned to look at Harry once they were alone. "Morning Potter. Good night?"

Harry huffed and threw the covers off him. "Wanker." he said before walking into the bathroom, missing the blonds smirk but most importantly missing the blond's eyes that dropped to his arse.

Draco looked down and saw he was hard. "Oh come on." he moaned.

* * *

As the weeks went on so did their pranks to try and push the other too far, but all that did was have the opposite effect, instead of hating each other more they started to fall for the other.

Draco's feelings had increased as he read Harry's journals, he had no idea just how hard Harry's life was growing up and in school, what made Draco strangely happy was that he had helped, everyone else treated him like he was to be wrapped up in cotton wool, Draco had treated him as normal, and that was true, when he looked at Harry he didn't see fame, he saw a boy, no, a man, just like him.

At first he hated how he had to share with Harry and now he didn't, after a few more weeks of pranking each other Draco slowed down in winding Harry up as he no longer wanted to and was happy to see that Harry was doing just the same.

"Draco."

Draco looked up and frowned when he saw Harry stood there. "Since when did you call me by my given name?"

"Since I have been calling you by your last name for a minute and you haven't been answering, something interesting in that fire?"

"Just thinking Potter."

Harry sighed and sat down next to Draco. "I have also been thinking."

"What with Potter?"

"Malfoy over the last couple of weeks our pranks to get the other one out have, well, we haven't really bothered as much as when we first started out, thing is I have gotten used to sharing with you Malfoy, I mean you are tidy, you hate mess which means you tidy after me also, you stay out of my way and me yours, I reckon I can get along sharing with you."

"I agree Potter, this doesn't mean we are friends though."

"I know, just no more pranks?"

"Only if I get none in return."

"You won't Malfoy."

"Then no more." Draco stood up. "And now I know you leave your things lying around because you know I will clean up after you next time I will banish them and not bother to tell you where I have banished them to."

* * *

From then on whenever they saw each other in between classes a nod of the head was all they did, Draco had focused on his lessons, focusing all his attention on his lessons made him think of Harry less in that way, he still dreamed about Harry and woke up in a sticky mess but that he didn't want to stop, in his dreams was the only time he could hold and kiss Harry, not knowing a certain brunet was going through exactly what he was.

"We have been doing this for weeks now I want to see a corporeal patronus. Harry."

Harry blinked at the sound of Professor Snape calling him by his given name; he was used to Severus using his given name but not in front of students. Harry nodded and raising his wand at nothing and thinking of Draco, him and Draco together, just sat in front of the fire in their rooms in each other's arms Harry spoke. "Expecto Patronum."

A silver stag erupted from his wand and circled Draco before standing by Harry.

Severus nodded. "Come on the Draco, find your happy memory allow it to fill you up even more, I want to see more than a smoke of silver."

Draco nodded and closed his eyes, thinking of his dream of him and Harry holding each other close after making love, allowing it to fill him up he raised his wand and opened his eyes. "Expecto Patronum."

Severus raised an eyebrow when he saw the animal fly from his godson's wand; he had been watching Harry and his godson and he knew what was happening even if they didn't know themselves.

Harry gasped and raised his arm. "Hedwig." he whispered when the snowy owl flew around him a few times before disappearing. He looked from where the owl disappeared to Draco who stood there frozen.

Before anyone could say anything Draco turned and ran from the room. Harry turned to Severus. "Permission to follow sir?"

"No."

"But sir I know Dra-"

"You know of him whereas I know him, you leave him be and find and talk to him later." Severus looked around and snapped. "Back to practising."

When everyone continued to practice Harry walked along with Severus and lowered his voice. "Sir your Patronus is a doe because of my mother and because you love her correct?"

"Correct."

"Tonk's Patronus changed when she found out she was in love with Remus it changed because she was in love with him as it was a wolf correct?"

"Correct."

"Sir is his Patronus an owl, Hedwig, because he has feelings for me?"

"That is something only the young Mr Malfoy can answer." the Professor said and walked on, leaving Harry standing there to go over his thoughts.

* * *

Harry was the first one to leave. He walked up to the rooms he shared with the blond but couldn't find him anywhere, having a free period after break Harry spent that time looking for the Slytherin but couldn't find him anywhere, he even look at his map thinking he was probably hiding in the Slytherin dorm but he was nowhere on the map.

Draco looked up when he heard footsteps. "Severus?"

"Draco what are you doing here in the shrieking shack?"

"It is one place where Potter won't find me as I know it doesn't show up on that blasted map of his."

"You are seriously calling him Potter? I don't call him that and I am not in love with him."

Draco turned his head sharply. "I am not in love with Potter!"

Severus moved his face forwards and got close to his godson. "I helped raise you, raised you myself when you started here spent every day with you when on the run do not think that you can lie to me."

Draco sighed and dropped his head. "I can't fall in love with him I can't."

"And why not?"

"Are you serious? Look at our past. How we were both raised, how we have done nothing but hate each other."

"Seriously endangering myself of sounding like the old coot there is a fine line between love and hate."

Draco looked at his godfather. "What am I going to do Severus?"

"Get back to school is first thing, next you talk to Harry, he wanted to leave straight after you but I told him to stay. He was the first one to leave as soon as I let everyone go."

"At least I am doing what I am told to for a change, to get on with my dorm mate."

"Well yes, there is getting on enough to tolerate each other and then there is getting on wanting to fornicate."

Draco laughed at his godfather. "Fornictaing? Just call it shagging."

"Don't be so vulgar." Severus stood up and dusted off his robes, "get back to school and sort this out, you do not run from your problems. Look where it got me. You always learn from mistakes Draco but if you are to learn from mistakes learn from other people's, not your own."

Draco stood up. "How did you know where to find me?"

"Draco I know you are closer to me than you are to Lucius, this is where I almost died, I know you better than you know yourself."

* * *

Harry looked up when he saw Severus enter the great hall and head to the staff table; he stood up when he saw Draco slowly follow.

Draco walked in with his head down, he looked up when movement caught his eye and saw Harry stand and watch him. Looking over to where Severus walked to he turned on his heel and left.

Harry sat down and started to play with his food instead of eating it, he jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned to see Hermione smile at him. "It is a big shock to him Harry, all that class knew what that Patronus meant, he has spent seven years hating you, being told to hate you he was probably unsure of his feelings and then just like that without being able to stop it he is shown how his feelings for you are but also in front of a class."

"Why is he avoiding me though?"

"Harry if you loved Draco who would be the last person you would want to know?"

Harry sighed. "Draco." he stood up. "I need to look for him."

Ron pulled him back down. "No mate you need to give him time to come to terms with what he has just found out."

Harry looked at Theo, "that is the first time in seven years he has said something as sensible as that, you are good for him."

Ron went as red as his hair when Theo leaned over and kissed the redhead.

* * *

It had been a week since Draco's Patronus in class and Harry had only seen him in classes, he was asleep before Harry got into their dorm for the night, he was awake and gone when Harry woke and Harry was getting tired of it, he had given the Slytherin space like Hermione had said but not anymore, now was the time to talk and sort things out.

Harry got up one Saturday morning and wasn't surprised to see Draco's bed empty, he took his map out and started to look to see where the blond was and found him in Severus' rooms.

Getting dressed Harry headed to Severus' rooms and knocked and waited, the door opened a minute later to reveal the Defence Against The Dark Arts Professor. "Severus?"

"Yes?"

"I know Draco is here, please I can't stand him avoiding me any longer I have to talk with him."

"Avoiding you?"

"Yes. One week and the only time I have seen Draco is when he is asleep in bed as he makes sure he is before I even get in and in classes."

Severus nodded and stepped aside letting Harry in.

Draco stood up from the settee when he saw Harry walk in. "Severus!"

"Liar. You said you talked to Harry and he said he needed time to think, you can not keep avoiding him. I meant what I said dragon, you are both going to talk, now." Severus waved his wand at his fireplace. "There will be no leaving via floo. With me standing in front of the only door which is your only means of escape there is no getting through there either." he said as left the room swiftly.

Once alone Draco glared at Harry. "What did you go and have to snitch for?"

"If you didn't avoid me like you had been doing then I wouldn't have had to!"

Harry walked over and sat down next to Draco on the settee when the blond sat back down after Harry had snapped. "Draco we need to have this out." when the blond said nothing Harry sighed. "Fine I will talk then." he said as he ran a hand through his hair making it even messier than usual.

"Believe me when I say I was more shocked than you when I saw Hedwig was your Patronus. I know what it means with your Patronus having something to do with me, well, I mean connected with me I had to ask Severus to be sure I that is to say..."

Harry sighed and turned to face the blond. "I know my Patronus will also be changing I am surprised it hasn't already. I know you love, well, that is probably too strong a word, I know your feelings for me are strong that is hopefully heading towards love. I say love as I know that is how I feel for you."

Harry saw Draco look at him wide eyed so quickly began to speak again. "No hear me out I do love you Draco, yes I was winding you up just as you were me but along the way I fell for you, hard. I do love you Draco and it killed me having to listen to you and that Ravenclaw the other night, not that it is up to me who you have sex with even though I still hope it will be with me hmmph!"

Draco had moved over and kissed Harry hard effectively shutting him up. "You talk too much Potter." he mumbled against the Gryffindor's lips.

"Oh I don't think so." came a voice.

They both pulled back to see Severus standing in the doorway. "You will not be fornicating on my settee in my rooms, get back to your own rooms."

Draco stood up pulling Harry up with him. "There you go again Severus, just call it shagging."

"Stop being vulgar. Haven't you something to say to Harry before leaving, from what I heard he did all the talking."

Draco turned to face Harry. "You were right. I do have strong feelings for you that I know is love and I didn't have sex with that Ravenclaw he was to sit on my bed and make noises while I did his homework."

Severus tutted but said nothing else, if anything he had to admire his godson for his Slytherin streak. "Out, now."

* * *

Standing in front of each other naked Draco held Harry's hands and opened his arms.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked.

"I want to look at you, it is different looking at you naked when I can to when I had to be careful."

Harry smiled. "I knew you were looking, that is why I slept naked and did all those stretches, well that also because Theo told me to."

Draco moved closer and began placing soft kisses on the Gryffindor's neck. "Oh yes, I must have words with him."

Harry's eyes had rolled back and only hummed in response, holding the blond in place, not wanting the kisses to stop. "Bed?"

Once they got on the bed Draco covered Harry's body with his own, cupping his face Draco allowed himself to get lost in those green eyes. "So beautiful." he whispered.

"Draco Malfoy Slytherin prince getting sentimental?" Harry teased.

"You tell anyone I will deny everything." the blond threatened before lowering his head capturing the brunets lips in a searing kiss, grinding his hips down, pressing his erection against Harry's.

He let his lips trail down Harry's throat, sucking on his Adam's apple as one hand reached up and twisted the dark nib that was the brunets nipple with his finger and thumb making Harry stretch back further, his back arching as he moaned.

Draco reached over to his bedside table and opened the top drawer, using his thumb to push out the stopper to the vial he dipped his fingers in and coated them before moving his hand back. He used one finger to trail down the underside of the Gryffindor's cock, past his balls, slowing down and circling them with the same finger.

"That's it Harry." Draco hummed as he sucked on a sensitive part of Harry's neck. "Moan for me." he whispered as he slowly pushed one finger inside, moaning at how tight it felt around the intruding digit. "Fuck how tight are you Harry."

Harry moaned. "Well as nothing has ever been up there I will be."

Draco pulled back and looked at the man under him. "Merlin Harry you haven't even fingered yourself when wanking?"

Harry went red before answering. "No."

Harry having had nothing up there before and Draco being the first only made him more eager, without warning to Harry he used another finger to join the first making Harry moan. "Mine Harry."

"Yours."

"No one else's, all mine." Draco panted as he started to fuck Harry with his fingers, moving them in a scissoring motion to stretch him.

"Now Draco."

"No." the blond panted. "You need stretching more."

Harry losing patience and just wanting Draco took a hold of the blonds wrist to stop movement. "Stop fucking me with your fingers and start fucking me with that cock of yours!"

Smirking Draco removed his fingers and using the lube once more he took hold of his cock and gave to a few slow strokes before lining it up with Harry's entrance. "You su-"

Draco didn't have time to finish his question as Harry hand slapped his hands on his arse cheeks and pulled him closer making them both moan aloud. Draco froze when he was buried deep in the brunet. "Take your time and tell me when to move Harry."

After a few seconds of getting used to the slight pain and burning feeling he nodded his head slowly, hoping the pain and burning sensation would go.

As Draco started to move slowly at first he kept his eyes on Harry, watching closely to see if he would see any pain but when all he saw was lust he started to go a little faster.

"I won't break Draco." Harry moaned as he lifted his legs up, wrapping them around the blond's waist as the heels of his feet dug into the Slytherins arse cheeks. "Harder, faster."

Draco didn't need to be told twice and picked up speed, thrusting faster into the brunet, harder, neither of them caring that the bed was starting to move with them, banging against the wall, Draco not caring that Harry's fingertips were digging into his shoulders most likely to cause bruises on his pale skin.

Draco reached down with one hand and took Harry's cock in a firm grip, pumping it vigorously in time with his thrusts. "You close Harry?"

"Yes. Need... need to come."

Draco tightened his hold on the brunets cock. "Come Harry." he said, holding the brunets cock up. "Come all over me as I come inside of you."

"Yes." Harry hissed unaware he slipped into Parsletongue which pushed Draco over the edge, spilling all he had inside of Harry as the Gryffindor coated the blond's stomach and chest with his seed.

When they got their breaths back Harry reached over and picking up his wand he cleaned them both of the sticky mess between them both. When Draco rolled onto his back, pulling Harry with him Harry went gladly and rested his head on the Slytherin's shoulder.

"Draco?"

"Harry."

"Have you read them all yet?"

"Read all of what?"

"My journals that you copied."

Draco raised himself up and turned on his side forcing Harry to move and rest on his elbow. "I don't know what you mean."

Harry laughed. "I am not mad or anything Draco. If I was I would have questioned you about it. I know you copied them, locking and protective spells isn't all I put on them you know."

"Well I needed to know how you were, I couldn't ask Theo as he was helping you, had to get to know you so I could find out how to wind you up even more."

Harry laughed and kissed the blond. "Have you read them all?"

"Yes. It had the opposite effect, only made me love you more."

Harry smiled and pushed Draco on to his back so he could rest his head on the blonds shoulder once more. "So now you know everything about me, you know things even Ron and Hermione don't know."

"I feel you should get the same from me."

Harry smiled and kissed the bare shoulder before looking up. "Alright then, tell me something no one else knows about Draco Malfoy."

"What you have seen these past years is not me at all, I am insecure, I love to cuddle, I hated calling and upsetting you or anyone, I couldn't sleep for nights when I called Hermione what I did."

"You are more your mum than you are your dad." Harry guessed.

"I am nothing like Lucius, I had to do all that as an act and I hated every second of it. Only one person gets to see the real me besides my mother and Severus and that will be you Harry."

Harry smiled. "I love you Draco."

Draco smiled and gave Harry a passionate kiss. "And I love you, Harry."

* * *

_**The end** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comment or Kudos?


End file.
